The Watchtower
by Mable
Summary: 9's relationship with 7, who he is to marry, is shattered when she starts having an affair with 5, his best friend, and falls out of love with him. 9 attempts to discover the truth as his impending party creeps closer. Will he survive the disaster of a love triangle? Will 7 make her final decision? And can 5, trapped in the cycle of betraying his friend, resist temptation?
_**The Watchtower**_

It was an overcast but warm day in the Emptiness. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, but a brightness still lingered over the Cathedral and Library standing tall in the middle of the post-apocalyptic world. Far below on the street was one of the few inhabitants of the world, none other than Nine, the ninth Stitchpunk. Under his arm he carried a bird skull helmet. For weeks he had been working on it in secret at the Library in his spare time, but now it was time to hand the gift over.

He rode the bucket lift into the Sanctuary with a smile; he knew she already had a perfectly good one, but he wanted to give her a spare, especially one that he had taken the time to decorate with light carvings around the edges. He crossed through the Sanctuary and into the group of rooms that he shared with his mate. "Hey, Sev," Nine greeted with a warm smile, hiding the skull behind his back. "I've got something for you." She was sitting on a chair working on her spear and smiled, "You do? What is it?" Nine smiled cheekily, "Oh, nothing too amazing…"

Finally Seven smiled, setting her spear aside, and approached the male. He revealed the helmet to her and her face alit. "Nine, it's beautiful! I had no idea- Thank you!" She removed her old one and tried the new one on, looking in the shard of mirror they had hung on the wall. She then revealed herself with a light pose. "Wow," Nine smiled, "you look beautiful, Seven." He sat down on the chair tiredly and looked over his lovely mate. "Isn't it a perfect fit?" she asked in delight and Nine answered with, "I'd do anything for my mate…" Nine gave a sheepish smile and Seven lightly giggled.

At this moment someone poked through the curtain; it was Six's yarn topped head who they saw. "Hello," he greeted quietly, making sure they weren't doing anything so he could come in. "Oh hey, Six," Nine greeted back and Six slipped into the curtain. He was clutching his newest drawing in his pen nib fingers. He started to hurry forward to show them when he noticed Seven and did a double take, "W-Wow, Seven… You look great." He gave a slightly shy smile and his mismatched optics filled with adoration.

Seven smiled back and glanced towards Nine, as though proud. "Nine made it for me." Nine chimed in with, "Anything for my Pigeon!" Six looked to him in curiosity, "How long did it take to make it? How did you find more bird bones? Are there anymore out there?" Seven was amused and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Now, Six, don't pepper him with questions. You're not supposed to ask those questions about gifts." At this Nine stood and patted Six's arm, "It's good to see you Six." He then looked at Seven, "I'm going to take a nap now. I had a long day."

Six tilted his head, "Oh… Well, can I come too?" Nine and Seven chuckled at his innocent question before the latter reassured, "I think I might go with him, Six. We'll look at your drawing later, okay?" Six nodded and they started to head into the other room together, their bedroom. He crept along behind them and peered past the curtain as Seven playfully pushed Nine onto the bed before slowly taking off her helmet. Nine watched with eager optics and an equal smile. The Warrior then grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him, "Don't stare, Nine. It makes me uncomfortable."

Nine caught the pillow and playfully batted it back. "I can't help it. You're so pretty." They continued to playfully strike each other with the same pillow, soon getting into a tug of war between each other. Six saw the scene, got the wrong idea, and quickly dove into the mix. Nine and Seven looked confused for a moment, but then Nine got a playful smile and turned his attention on Six, lightly batting him with the pillow. Seven watched with soft laughter as they lightly wrestled for a few moments.

Six finally dug his fingers into the pillow and managed to pry it away, then the fun wound down. Nine now offered, "Six, why don't you go draw?" Six pouted a little but returned to smiling, clutching the pillow to his chest, "I just like to play with you guys. You always have fun together." Seven gave a final chortle and ruffled Six's yarn, "Oh Six, we enjoy spending time with you too, but we're… We want some alone time." Nine gave a nod, "You know what they say; you can't have a couple with three people."

Six stared for a few minutes and then smiled, "Okay. I understand. I'll leave you two alone; I have to draw anyway." He stood and hurried out the door and soon out of the rooms entirely. "Bye Six!" Nine called, Seven echoed it. Then she turned on him, "Now where were we?" She pushed him down on the bed and kissed his lips, unzipping him. He took over the movements and caressed her back. They traded positions on the bed. Nine cleverly undid Seven's toggle front and opened her to him. He held her waist, she caressed his cheeks, their lips met.

He then undid her toggle and finally the two became one and bonded souls. The night was a wondrous one and after such pleasure the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day Nine awoke weary from such a long night, but fully fulfilled in every way. Seven had already gotten out of bed to go for her morning job as he got ready. He headed out to the Library that afternoon, leaving Seven a love note, and she found it when she got back. Yet there was something certainly wrong and needing guidance she turned to the one person she never thought she would; One. Seven invited him into the two's sitting room. "What is this about?" Seven stayed silent and One pried, "Seven, there's clearly something wrong. You can tell me."

The Warrior sighed, "It's just… Do you want anything? I still have some tea in the other room-." She started to stand, clearly uncomfortable, but One caught her arm. "Sit down and we will talk about it. I know there is something wrong, you've never acted this disturbed." Seven sighed a bit and admitted, "I just… I don't think I'm in love with Nine anymore." One didn't look surprised but pried, "You don't love him any longer? Tell me more." The pale female shrugged a bit, "I don't know, I just… I thought last night would kindle the spark, but everything's getting boring. We're just in a rut."

The Leader scoffed, "That happens. You two have been together practically since you met. Besides, you are already planning a wedding, he does take rather good care of you, and it is not as though we have many choices." Seven looked away and One reassured, "He intends to marry and start a family with you." Immediately she protested, "I'm not looking for that. It's too simple and plain. I'm fine just living together…" Now the Leader firmly frowned, "Two Stitchpunks can't just live together forever." Finally Seven stood and started to pace across the room.

He face was marred in alarm, not knowing what to do. "Now Seven, I know we don't agree on much, but think about it. He builds and brings you whatever you want, he tends to your needs, and he does love you." Slowly Seven nodded and One added in, "You should go ahead with the wedding. It's just wedding jitters. Listen to me, I'm the leader for a reason." He stood to head out and Seven agreed, "I guess you're right… Thank you, I needed to just vent some." The Leader gave a nod and strode out.

This left the Warrior alone and after a few moments she stood and went to look for someone else. It didn't take her long to find someone else; being Five who was in the watchtower. "Oh, Seven! I didn't expect to see you up here." The Healer offered a warm smile and Seven gave a partial one back. "I just could use someone to talk to…" Five looked towards his spyglass which he was cleaning, "I'm a little busy… But alright, yeah. What do you want to talk about?" She huffed and rubbed her face.

"I talked to One about my… Rut with Nine. He was talking about the wedding again; I know he means well, but it feels like he's trying to control me. Trying to settle me into a marriage so that I'm not as much trouble for him." The one eyed male smiled to her and sat down to face her completely, "Seven, I'm sure it's not like that. He just cares about you and wants to see you happy… We all do." The Warrior looked over him; his affectionate smile, his warm hands almost nervously resting beside him, and his soothing voice that was doing its best to reassure her.

Everything was simply perfect and the Warrior found herself moving forward of her own accord. She slipped her helmet upwards and reached out to slide her hand down his arm, soon taking his hand in her own. Five looked at her with a wide optic of confusion and Seven softly murmured, "You're wonderful, Five." The healer responded, "Thank you." She removed her helmet and tossed it aside, "I hope you don't mind." The male immediately chimed in, "N-No! No problem here… Is, uh, something going on?" Seven slid down beside him, practically in his lap.

"Five… Remember how we used to be all those years ago?" she offered seductively. "Do you still have those feelings for me?" He suddenly stopped her arm and protested, "Wait- Seven, I don't- What about Nine? He's my best friend! I mean, you were just talking about getting married a-and-!" Seven raised a finger to his lips and firmly commanded, "Forget Nine… This is about us." She traced over his patch and he rested a hand on her chest in an attempt to stop her. "Please, Seven, I can't do this. Let's just stop now before we do something we regret."

Seven shook her head with a desperate whimper, "Five, please, I need you. Don't- Don't leave me now." The utter need was intoxicating as she stared into his optic. "There's not going to be a wedding. I don't love Nine, Five, but I think of you constantly. I remember what we had." Five took her hand and kissed it, "Seven, we can't, but I'm sure everything will work out…" Yet in this moment he found himself slightly leaning in. Their lips met and he was suddenly tugged into temptation. Their lips warred as Seven straddled Five's waist, the two getting lost in each other.

Eventually they moved to the floor of the Watchtower. Seven never felt more like a free bird on the floor of the Watchtower, only partially shaded from the sunlight. Five's passion was familiar in some ways and new in many others. The two Stitchpunks fully lost themselves without any thought of Nine in their mind.

After the fact Five had his head in his hands. "How could I do this?! Oh Nine…" Seven rubbed his back, "You enjoyed it, right?" He slowly nodded and she insisted, "And I love you." The Healer straightened sadly, "But we can't do this ever again, and Nine can never find out." Seven smiled and took his lips a final time. When she pulled back she promised, "He'll never find out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nine was at the Library. He entered into the courtyard gates where Two, Three, and Four were working on the rose bushes in the courtyard. They had only recently got them large enough to start actually producing roses and the three were currently tending to them. Nine walked beside Two, "Think I could get a dozen roses?" Two looked over to him with a start, "Oh, Nine, I didn't see you there! Hold on." He took a small pair of scissors and started trimming the roses, Four helping him tug the flowers close enough and Three standing beside Nine.

"That's my name," Nine playfully replied. "There we are, a dozen roses. Here you go," Two said, handing them over. "Thanks. Hey Three," Nine said, ruffling Three's hood. "You've always been my favorite," Two admitted with a smile. "Thanks again. See you guys later!" Nine waved and left the courtyard to head home.

* * *

Seven was resting at home when Six suddenly appeared. "Hey, Seven! Want to see my drawing?" The Warrior was stretched out on the pillow in the living room and sighed a bit. After the day's activities she was actually feeling a bit worn, and even more concerned. "Actually, Six, I'm sort of tired today. Can we do it another time?" The striped male shuffled his feet, "I guess… I'll just show Nine…" He then moved to the side so that he could see her better, "You look lovely. Could I draw you?" She sent him an amused look, "Six, do I look ready to pose?"

Six smiled wider, "Maybe… I'm just kidding!" He playfully chuckled when she gave him another look. "Well, Nine will be back any minute is you want to wait." Six blushed and looked to his drawing, "Umm, actually, I think I might go draw… Suddenly inspired… Tell him I came?" Seven nodded and Six hurried out the door. Seven relaxed again and continued stretching out there until Nine return home about thirty minutes later. "Hey, Sev, look what I got!" he handed over the bouquet of roses and Seven took them with a delighted smile.

"They're so beautiful!... Wait, you went to the Library… Were you over getting your title?" Seven knew that Nine was still at a crossroads about what he wanted to do. After the war he had abandoned the title of 'the Savior', and now Seven hoped he had a new one. She desperately wanted him to suddenly have an exciting title so that she would feel the spark for him again. The zippered male looked away and crossed to sit down, "Not exactly… The twins were busy anyway."

Seven set the roses is a makeshift vase as Nine added in, "I thought I'd get it by now, that I would figure out what I'd want to do with my life. I'm confused, I'm concerned, I feel like a fool, and I don't care anymore." Nine pouted as he looked at the vase while Seven shot him a sympathetic look. Her hopes had been immediately dashed as well with the reveal. "I still love you, Nine," she added in and Nine gave a bitter smile, "At least you still do. I've let everyone down."

The Warrior now pointed out, "You're still doing more than me. It seems lately I've just not done anything productive… Like I'm in a birdcage of my own making." Nine's brows furrowed sadly, "Oh Seven…" Suddenly the female stood, "You know what we need? Some magnet to take our mind off of things." She headed out to get one and Nine quipped a brow, "When have we used magnets?" She called back, "Starting now!" Soon the Warrior returned with a strong magnet and sat beside him. "Let's do this together, my dear. This will relax us. Get our minds off of our troubles."

Nine was reluctant, but gave in. Soon the two were completely high off of magnet, and were giggling messes on the pillow. Seven tossed herself onto Nine, a ribbon tied messily around her neck like a bow, "How do I look?" Nine giggled and responded, "You look really good. Like a Christmas present!" He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her down further, losing his senses further as they made love on the couch.

* * *

The next day Seven started to make plans for something new. "One, I would like to throw a surprise party for Nine in a few days." The Leader sat on his throne, considering it for a few moments, and then gave a nod, "Very well. As long as you two are doing well." Seven glanced away and decided not to say that everything wasn't as perfect as it seemed. Even though last night was wonderful when it happened she still felt the caged feeling. She still felt just as bored with Nine as she ever had.

One's sigh interrupted her thoughts, "Everything seems to be falling apart for me. Eight's always gone, my throne is still creaking, and I'm losing my replaced fingers on this hand." Seven blinked in confusion and looked at the hand that One had injured in the war and repaired soon afterwards. The Leader shook his head, "Two checked and the bolts are defiantly loosening to the point where I won't be able to fix them. I'm losing my fingers again." Seven paused before insisting, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine. Two will figure out how to fix it."

The Leader leaned back in his throne with a sigh, "You're fortunate to be happy, to have a mate, to be starting a life with him." All at once Seven found herself blurting out, "Nine's not as perfect as you think he is. He still hasn't gotten a new title and he got magnet high last night. What would it take to prove that- Would he have to hit me to show he's not the perfect mate!?" One's head dropped forward, his optics narrowed, and he stood abruptly, "He hit you?! What are you talking about, Nine doesn't use a magnet like a common… Like Eight!"

He blurted out and Seven groaned and rubbed her face. "I just meant it as an example. I don't love Nine anymore and pretending I do won't bring it back…" For a few minutes the Warrior just stood there, staring at the floor, then she lowered her helmet and turned to head off. "I need to go think about some things." One huffed in annoyance, "I thought we were planning a party, now you're leaving? Fine, go ahead, I'll plan it without you- With my dilapidated fingers and all." Seven rolled her optics and called back, "I'll talk about planning with you later, One. The party's not today." She needed time to think regardless.

* * *

Nine and Seven's front room was empty as Eight peeked in through the curtained door, then crept inside. Six followed suit before taking Eight's hand, "Are you sure about this?" Eight smirked a little bit, "You brought it up. How long do you think we've got until they get back?" Six blushed visibly and rubbed his cheek, "A-A couple of hours… Eight, I was joking." The Guard laid back on the pillow and tugged Six beside him. "I don't think so. Come on, you said it; let's do it like Nine and Seven do it. Besides, I know you've got a thing for her."

Six blushed heavily and lightly pushed the guard's arm off of him, "I-I don't! I like Nine and Seven together, but I wouldn't ever!" He sat upwards beside Eight for a few minutes and noticed the roses after a few moments, then reached out and took one. "Did you know that roses are a symbol of love?" Six purred as he leaned over Eight's chest lightly running it over the larger male's cheek. "That's why so many romantic painting have roses in them… You can also make red ink out of the petals." He leaned in and kissed Eight's chin.

A large hand captured his chin and raised him so that he could dominate the kiss, then moved to kiss his shoulder as he started to open his front. "I'd love to see you painted on a bed of roses…" Eight insisted and Six tilted his head back in delight. Soon afterwards One and Seven suddenly wandered in. "What in the world- Eight!" One barked out and both Eight and Six jumped to their feet in alarm, both blushing and looking nervous. "What are you two evening doing in here?! Slacking off?!"

Seven giggled at the comment, "One, no. They come in here to get some private time together. Six's room doesn't even have a wall and Eight's room in basically a warzone." Eight shuffled by, Six in tow but not leaving, "Yeah, I'll just… Go there." Soon Eight was gone and One huffed and grumbled out, "What on Earth goes on in this room?" Six flashed a smile and then rushed out afterwards. "One, Six comes back here more than you think. Nine has been trying to get him to open to him, is trying to… Adopt him, in a way. So we leave our home open to him."

One scoffed at the comment, "If anyone should be a father it should be me. After all, the Sanctuary was mine originally, I am the leader-." Seven raised her hand to cut him off and One shifted, finding a rose underneath him. "That's it, I'm leaving," he stood and hurried towards the door. Seven could just drop her head in her hands and laugh in amusement.

* * *

Six was drawing in the watchtower, staring out at the view, when he suddenly heard a screech. The Artist gasped and looked upwards just in time to see a Winged Beast swoop in and hold him down on the Watchtower, screeching at him. The Artist cried out in alarm as it stabbed its tail into the wood around his body in a threatening way. Suddenly Nine and Five ran into the watchtower and immediately went into action. Nine swung his Lightstaff forward and Five grabbed his harpoon.

The Beast was shoved back with the light and then led off further with the needles. "Six!" Seven cried out as she and One also appeared in the watchtower with them and rushed to Six's side. He had fallen on the ground and spilled his ink on himself. Seven helped him to his feet, "Are you okay?!" As the Winged Beast was retreating, Five rushed to the spyglass to look through and make sure it was retreating, "I think it's fleeing… Why was it so aggressive?!" Seven caught the question and then noticed the strange fluid on Six, which looked like ink but certainly wasn't.

"What's this, Six? This isn't ink," Seven had suspicion on her optics and Six stared back in horror. "It's nothing…" One scoffed and snapped out, "That is not nothing and it's certainly not ink either! It… Is it oil?!" Six finally nodded, "I-I stole oil from an oil drum near the Winged Beast's nest a few times… I was out of ink, there was nothing else I could do!" Seven's optics widened and One actually gasped. This was what had made the Winged Beast so aggressive, what had led it here period, Six had raided near its nesting grounds recently.

"But it's gone now! It's not coming back!" One growled and pointed out, "It's certainly going to come back! It knows where we are!" Seven turned on One and firmly commanded, "One, don't get involved! I can handle this!" She turned to Six, "How much did you take?!" Six cried out, "Not much, it doesn't matter!" One cried out, "It does matter!" Seven cried out, "How much?!" Six cried out, "I don't know!" One cried out, "There was a Winged Beast on the Watchtower!" Six cried out, "Don't act like you care! You all think I'm a freak!"

One pointed at him with a growl, "Now you listen here, I'm losing my fingers and yet I come here to-!" Midway through the fight Nine sprinted over, "Hey, hey, hey!" He broke the three apart and forced them to calm down. "Everyone just calm down, okay? We'll figure this out." Five circled around him to hug Six close to his front. The striped male didn't even dare to pull away. Eventually Five moved back, "Alright, Six, you tell Seven and Nine what happened and I'll help One back downstairs. All of us can't ride down at the same time anyway."

One grumbled as he was guided over towards the lift, then lowering down into the Sanctuary. "You know better than this, Six," Nine pointed out. Seven now added in, "We're your family, Six. If you needed the ink that bad then you could've asked us." The Artist looked ashamed in himself and allowed them to guide him back down into the Sanctuary.

* * *

Later that evening, Seven caught Five in the hallway. "Five… That was amazing how you wielded your harpoon gun earlier," she complimented and Five gave a small smile. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Nine… Where is he?" Seven gestured back somewhere, "Bathing. We have time… I was thinking about the other night. About your warm voice, your strong hands, everything." Five slowly shook his head, "I-I… I don't… Why are you doing this? Seven, I thought-." The female insisted, "I told you the other night that I loved you and I meant it, I still do… Don't you love me?"

The Healer bit his lip, "O-Of course… But I- I don't know…" Seven gave a soft sigh before jumping as she heard footsteps inside, "I have to go. We'll talk about this later." She disappeared behind the curtain only as Five could get out, "But there's nothing to-!" Yet she was gone and Five was left out in the hallway. The Healer sighed and slowly rubbed over his patch. Then he softly murmured out, "If someone stood up in a crowd and raised their voice up way out loud, and waved their arm and shook his leg you'd notice him…"

He paced in the hall, "If someone in the movie show yelled-," he pointed dramatically, "Fire in the second row! _This whole place is a powder keg!_ " He fell silent for a moment, then returned to his normal tone. "You'd notice him. And even without clucking like a hen, everyone gets noticed now and then." He sighed and rubbed his head, "Unless of course, that personage should be…" He leaned against the wall, sliding down. "Invisible." He slid down further. "Inconsequential." Then he hit the floor, "Me…"

Five sighed and stared at the ceiling, the only light alit being the one over him, "Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane should've been my name, Mr. Cellophane. Cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there!" Five started to stand, voice growing in height, "Never even know-!" He heard movement in the room behind him, giggling of Seven, laughter of Nine, and his voice lowered to a mere whisper. "I'm there…" He sighed and started off, "Hope I didn't take up too much of your time…"

* * *

The next day Five was in the watchtower peering through the spyglass when Nine suddenly appeared from the lift. He looked flustered and was crying back behind him, somewhat down the lift. "I already told you, One, I didn't hit anybody! I didn't do anything!" He huffed angrily before spinning around and coming face to face with the one eyed male. "Oh… Hey Five," he looked a little embarrassed, but mostly distraught about it. Five smiled reassuringly, but became concerned at the prospect of Nine hitting anyone.

"What's going on? Is everything alright down there?" Five inquired in concern and led Nine over to sit down. The younger male vented his frustrations, "One thinks I hit Seven." Five's optic widened and Nine defended, "I didn't! He just thinks- It doesn't matter. Don't even ask, it's not worth dragging you in." He sighed and stared at the floor briefly before curiously looking to his friend, "What are you doing alone up here?" Five gave a small smile and looked to the spyglass, "Just oiling and repairing everything. Making sure it's all good to go."

Nine quipped in playfully, "You made sure not to use Six's oil, right?" Both of them laughed together at the prospect. After a few minutes Five grow quieter and offered, "Do you think… Seven lied about it and told One you did?" The younger shook his head, "It couldn't be. Seven's the most loyal girl there is; she wouldn't say something like that to One." The Healer looked away and felt a rise of guilt. "I-I guess not… But you know, people can do strange things… I once read a story about a girl and a guy who were in love together, but they couldn't be together, so they killed themselves after thinking both were dead."

Nine chuckled at Five's comment, "That's some story, Five!" Five cracked a smile again, "Yeah, I thought so too." The zippered male stood and strode closer, laying a hand on the older male's shoulder, "You're a good friend, Five. My best friend; one of the only Stitchpunks I can trust… Well, except Seven and Two, and Six, though after this whole Beast thing I'm sort of torn…" He trailed off to quietness once more. The one eyed male reassured him, "You're pretty lucky, Nine. I hope you know that. You've got a girl, a warm home, friends- And we're not going anywhere."

The zippered male caught onto something and hummed slightly, "A girl… Hey, whatever happened to you and Four trying to get together?" Five tensed a bit, "Yeah, well… It didn't work out." Nine tilted his head in concern, "Did something happen? You can tell me, Five." The one eyed male protested further, "Nine, please, I don't want to talk about it. Girls… Girls are a sore subject for me right now…" The two were quiet for a few minutes until suddenly Six raised in the lift and stepped out. Now Nine and Five broke apart and looked to him.

"I, uh, I'll give you two some time together," Five whispered to his friend and jogged to the list, hopping in and lowering down the shaft. Six watched him and looked to Nine, "What's wrong with him?" Nine shrugged it off innocently, not wanting to tell the Artist what the Healer had offered beforehand. "He's having girl problems, I think. Don't worry about it." He paused for a few minutes, watching as the striped male sat down nearby, just sitting there and rubbing over his key.

Nine felt like he needed to do or say something with Six, considering that now he was fully out of ink and everyone knew what he had done. "Hey… Would you like to watch a movie tonight or something? We could get the equipment out." The Artist looked to him curiously, "O-Okay. Which one?" Nine paused before waving it off, "We'll figure that out when we get there. It's more fun if we just wait and see what happens. You can't plan everything." Six tilted his head in interest as Nine leaned back against the spyglass, "Really?" Nine gave a knowing nod and Six bit his striped lip.

Nine seemed so knowledgeable and he needed some guidance. Finally he managed to get his voice out, "Nine… I need some help… I'm with Eight, we're a couple and we're happy, but… Seven's really pretty and amazing." Six looked to Nine's optics with guilt deep in them, "…I think I love her too." Nine gave a slow nod and said nothing. He didn't get any look of anger or disgust though. "But… I know she doesn't feel those ways… I don't even thinks she likes me at all anymore after what I did." He cupped his face in his hands and pulled his knees to his chest.

Now Nine stood and moved closer, sitting alongside him so that he could fully comfort him. "Hey, come on, Seven was worried about you. She likes you just as much as any Stitchpunk would." Six slowly raised his head and Nine smiled in reassurance. "We have to keep loving each other to keep ourselves together. Seven and I both love you like our family, like our friend, and nothing will change that." Six got a tiny smile and Nine added in, "We'll be here no matter what happens between you and Eight." Then he stood and helped the Artist to his feet. "Now let's go watch that movie, yeah?"

* * *

Seven rubbed her face tiredly as she sat on the pillow yet again. This time she wasn't with One, however, she was with two Stitchpunks who were certain to listen a good deal better; Three and Four. "And he still hasn't gotten his title… I know everyone else isn't worried, but I am… He got magnet high recently and he could've hit me." Both of the twins' optics widened and flickered in alarm. Three rushed forward to check her over, "No, no. He didn't, he just… I just came to a very real decision. I don't want to marry Nine, I love somebody else."

She looked towards the curtained door as the twins looked to each other in confusion, fully concerned. "And I know what you two are thinking. Just like One you think I should go ahead with marrying Nine, but I simply can't…" She sighed and looked into the mirror at her bird skull helmet she was wearing, the new one. "I have never felt more like a bird with a broken wing, stranded at the thresholds of greatness. One way is filled with hurt, but follows with a warmth and thrill from a new love. The other is safe and comfortable, but leads me into a birdcage…"

She turned back towards the two, "Nine and I are just so boring together. I don't love him anymore." Three and Four were concerned by it, but weren't able to say anything to her, literally. At this time Nine slipped through the curtain and smiled at the three, "Hey guys! What's up?" The twins looked at each other in alarm and then awkwardly waved and headed towards the door. "Uh… That was weird…" Nine remarked as he watched them leave, then looked to the Warrior. "Umm, Seven, we need to talk. You keep telling everyone that I hit you."

Seven huffed and looked at him in exasperation, "I haven't been saying that." She went to fix the curtain and Nine felt a growing annoyance. "You've been saying something. The twins just high tailed it out of here and you're acting weird. You're my wife, we're supposed to talk about these things." Seven felt a jolt like a stab in the back. She found herself defending herself even though she hadn't planned on it, "I'm not your wife yet, Nine. You can't use that command on me just yet."

Nine was surprised, but returned it, "Command? The only one commanding anything is you! You command when we talk and when we don't!" Seven had been caught in a snare and regretted saying anything. She didn't want to deal with this yet and headed towards the door of the bedroom. "I'm going to bed. I'm not staying awake for this madness." Nine sputtered out, "You're commanding something _again!_ Don't you understand that we're supposed to talk about these sorts of things?! That's how it works; when we have problems we sit down like adults and talk!"

Seven turned on him and called back, "Then we'll sit down and talk like adults tomorrow! Tonight you clearly want to yell, and I'm not stooping to that level!" Nine gasped and then cried back, "You're just- You're driving me crazy, Seven! _You're tearing my stitches to pieces_!" Seven's optics widened before she looked downwards at the floor, then spun on her heel and took into the bedroom. Nine meekly called after her, "I still love you though." She responded with a sigh before continuing to bed. Nine slept on the pillow that night and not a word was exchanged between them.

* * *

"So One catches us making out at your place and spends the rest of the day making my life a living hell," Eight explained to the others. He was sitting with Two and Nine in the throne room when he explained the story. Nine was distracted with his situation with Seven but managed to get out, "That's some story, Eight…" This was right when Five jogged into the room. "Hey guys!" He greeted with a warm smile and Nine perked a bit, "Hey, Five." The Healer stretched a bit tiredly, "I was thinking of heading over to the Library to get more ink for Six. Do you guys want to come with?"

Eight straightened with a nod, "Yeah, sure, let me grab a couple of these inkwells." He turned around to get them while Five turned to Nine, "Want to come too?" The zippered male started to consider it. "I… Maybe, I don't know. I've got a lot on my mind…" Five got a concerned look and moved closer. At that moment Eight stepped out of Six's room, "Hey, Two! Think fast!" He tossed the inkwell across the throne room and the Inventor caught it with his chest, being knocked onto his backside by the heavy bottle of glass.

Two let out a grunt and both Nine and Five gasped before running over. "Two!" Five dropped down beside Two who started to sit upwards shakily, "Are you okay?! That was a hard fall!" Nine glared at Eight who was visibly tensed from knocking the Inventor back. "Yes, yes. I'm fine, my boy, just a little shaken. Goodness me," he fixed his hat as he was helped to his feet. "Either way, we need to look you over," Five instructed. "Eight, why don't you get the inkwells while I take him down to the Workshop?" The Guard nodded and began doing so without a word.

Seeing that they weren't leaving right away, Nine chimed in, "I'll go check to see if I have an empty well. I'll meet you all downstairs later." He watched as the three climbed on the bucket lift and headed down into the Cathedral. Then Nine headed to his room. When he heard talking inside he stayed by the door and listened in. One and Seven were in the living room speaking. "I feel absolutely terrible," One announced. "My pointer finger no longer points and I can't get any extra help around here. Planning a party and a wedding on my own," he scoffed at the last part and Seven frowned.

"One, don't be so sure there will be a wedding." One gave her a light glare and Seven insisted, "I don't love Nine anymore." The leader was not amused at all by the words, "You keep saying that. Stop repeating yourself." Seven practically growled back, "Then stop saying there will be a wedding. I can't marry him if I don't love him." One raised his good hand, "Rubbish! Love and marriage have nothing to do with each other." Seven rolled her optics and pushed his hand away. "I love someone else."

Both of his hands raised now in a defensive way, "I don't want to know! I won't get involved with this, leave me out of it!" He started out the door and down the hall, Seven following him for whatever reason. Neither saw Nine who then slipped into the room. "I…I can't believe this! This can't be true!... I need proof…" Nine thought for a few moment before heading down into the workshop. Two was still there, thankfully, and Nine hurried inside and closed the curtain behind him. "Where's Eight and Five?"

Two tilted his head a bit, "They're at the Library by now. They went on their own because of that little fall. You wouldn't believe how protective Five can be." The older male then continued by chuckling, though now noticed Nine's solemn look. "Is something wrong, my boy?" Nine moved closer and lowered his voice so that he and nobody else could hear. "I heard Seven telling One that she's in love with someone else… I think she's cheating on me." Two's optics widened, "What?!" Nine nodded and prodded, "I need you to help me make a…A recorder or something."

He looked around the workshop and went through some cabinets. "I need to record what's going on and figure out who it is." Two slowly looked down at the wooden floor, "Well, perhaps…. But maybe you should confront Seven? Ask her who it is?" Nine turned on him in surprise, "No! I… I can't. I still love her." Nine's face was marred with sadness, "Even if I'm not blind to it anymore I do love her. If I confront her she might leave me for good." The Inventor didn't seem to agree, but helped him quickly make a recorder to find out what was happening.

Fear and betrayal was nibbling at Nine's insides as they worked together and, eventually, Five returned from the Library with an inkwell full of ink. "Hey, what's going on?" the healer asked curiously and Nine quickly shook his head at Two, gesturing for him to hide what they were doing. "Just cleaning the workbench and things. Nothing too serious… And talking about the upcoming wedding." Almost immediately Five tensed like a deer in headlights. "Oh… Yeah… Wedding…" Nine wondered for a second if Five knew what was happening, if he knew who Seven was with, but soon waved it off.

"I'll be right back. I have to take this… Radio, upstairs." He hurried past and to the bucket lift, Five watching him oddly. Silence overtook the Workshop for a few minutes and then Two turned to Five. "Five… Do you know what's happening with Nine and Seven?" The one eyed male's optic widened and Two looked away from him to fidget with things on the workbench. "What did Nine… Oh no." Five clasped his hands on his face, "Oh no, no, no! He knows, he knows and I told Seven- It was an accident, I swear, I'm never- I never wanted to do it!"

Five paused and then became a bit more honest. "Okay, maybe I wanted to do it, but I didn't want to hurt Nine!" The older male frowned at him, "Well, he's about to be hurt, Five. He heard Seven say she loves someone else, but doesn't know with who. Do you love her?" Five shook his head insistently. "Then you need to stop seeing her," Two commanded firmly. "Seven is confused, Nine is hurt, and you need to stay strong before something goes terribly wrong!" Five hung his head pitifully, "I-I will. We already haven't seen each other for a while. I just… I just need to stay strong."

* * *

Seven guided Five into the bedroom by his quiver's strap, smiling at him seductively. "Seven, I don't know about this… What are we doing?" The Warrior giggled playfully and stroked his shoulder. "Five, I think you know by now, Dear." She leaned forward to kiss his patch and Five started to push her back. "Seven, what about Nine? I can't… I can't hurt him…" Yet Seven firmly coaxed him closer to the bed, "This will be the last time. Besides, I don't love Nine anymore, I love you." Five nodded slowly, "I know, I know."

Suddenly Seven yanked him forwards and he lost his balance, falling on her and both landing on the bed together. The night turned into an event of passion.

Five rushed out of the bedroom, having fallen asleep after the pleasure, to find Seven hanging decorations. "We have to stop doing that! Seven, I mean it!... What are you doing?" The Warrior gave a playful look towards him, "Preparing for the party, of course." Five tensed at the thought and the female moved closer, resting her hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing?" The female leaned in to kiss his lips and he immediately yanked back. "I-I have to go…" The Warrior gave a nod and released him, watching him as he hurried out the door before continuing to work on the decorations for that night's events.

Later that day One appeared to assist. "I brought the streamers that Three and Four had from last year's Thanksgiving party. They will work well enough." The Leader handed them over to the thankful Warrior only to notice her distressed look. "You seem tired," he suggested and Seven nodded. "I've been spending a lot of time thinking… And working on a party that I absolutely want nothing to do with." One furrowed his optics, "What are you saying?" Seven insisted further, "I'm not in love with-."

One finished for her, "Nine anymore, I know, you can stop complaining about it. It's not as though you made any attempt to stop the wedding... Speaking of which, I found the fabric for your wedding dress. We'll take your measurements after the party." Seven tossed her hands into the air and stood to continue working on the decorations. "I don't want to discuss this right now. Let me just finish this, alright?" One shook his head and headed out without another word at all.

* * *

Nine couldn't find any of the other Stitchpunks. "Seven?" he asked as he entered into their living room, suddenly finding all eight of the others standing there. "Surprise!" Two cried out, "Happy Creation Day, my boy!" There were cheers and smiles, singing and celebrating, and for a moment Nine forgot all of his troubles.

It was a lovely night in the city of Luxembourg.

The party was buzzing and the Stitchpunks talked joyously amongst themselves without a care. It wasn't until about an hour in when Seven found herself locked with temptation. She could see Five across the room eating a piece of the simple cake that they managed to put together. Her soft smile was filled with temptation. Eventually she drew attention to the others. "It's a little cramped in here. If we are going to start dancing then perhaps we should move to the throne room?" Two perked and insisted, "Yes! Let's go! Come along, everyone!"

He coaxed everyone out and they all exited into the hallway and into the throne room. However, Seven caught Five on the way out with a warm smile. "Five…" She hugged him softly and kissed his patch, "We have a moment before we're expected." Five blinked in confusion as his lips were brushed by hers, "What are you doing?" Though this time he caught on as she took his lips with her own. This time he pushed her away from him, "No, I won't do this anymore. I can't." Seven's optics widened with alarm and sadness filled them. "Five, please, I-."

Five promptly pushed her back and protested, "No you don't. If you did then we would be a couple and we would be able to have a wedding…" Sadness filled his face for a moment before he grew more firm, "But that can't happen now. Seven, whatever your choice is with Nine I won't be a part of it." He walked past her and exited into the throne room, but Seven caught his arm there. "Five, wait!" she whispered insistently. "Five, please, I do love you! I've been thinking all this time and I know I do!"

Five now got a slightly frustrated look, "How would I be able to tell? You lie to Nine, maybe you lie to me too!" Seven gasped and glared right back, "I would never! And I'm not lying to Nine, I just-!"

"You just what?" Five and Seven both had matching faces of alarm as they slowly looked to the third Stitchpunk now standing beside them. "Nine…" Seven gasped in horror as Nine's face showed suspicion. "Something going on here, guys?" In an instant his best friend covered it, "N-Nothing's going on! We were just-!" Suddenly Nine took a step closer towards Five with a growing look of anger on his face. Five's optic widened in alarm at seeing Nine's threatening behavior towards him. "Maybe I know more than you think I do," he whispered in accusation.

His optics darted to the side, Five's followed, and they noticed the others starting to stare at them. "It's okay, Guys!" Nine forced a smile to them and waved. "Hey, it's my party, right? I'm going to get some cake." His smile turned bitter as he turned and started out of the room. Five and Seven watched him leave and knew this could only get worse. Nine headed into the room and found the recorder, turning it on and listening to the voices inside. It didn't take him long until he started to hear the two speaking to one another.

Seven's chat with One, Five's chat with Seven, it was all laid out and Nine couldn't believe it. Betrayal filled him and he became practically frantic. "I can't believe this… I can't believe this!" He tossed the voice recorder across the room and it shattered on the wooden floor. He then dashed to the cake on the table and grabbed something before tearing out of the room with a cry of absolute anger. In the throne room Seven and Five were still talking, but by now they had somewhat made up. "This whole thing has become a mess, Five! I don't even know what to do!"

The Warrior certainly seemed distraught and the Healer couldn't help but hug her and attempt to comfort her. "I-It's okay, Seven… Look, we need to tell Nine, and maybe he'll understand." A cry of anger broke the two apart and they looked over to see Nine standing there. "N-Nine?" Five asked in concern. Nine glared at them both in a blind fury, "How could you do this to me?!" They quickly tugged away and he insisted further, "The recorder- I know what you two are doing! How could you two do this to me?! My best friend, my future wife, and you did this?!"

The other Stitchpunks watched in horror and Seven insisted. "Nine, I love Five. What was between us, you knew it was over. You already know that there's no chance of a wedding." Nine's gaze narrowed, "Fine… You two want to play Romeo and Juliet…" Suddenly he revealed a knife from behind his back, "Then you two can die together!" Seven gasped in horror and took a step back as Nine dove at her. Five jumped in front of her and caught Nine by the wrists, wrestling him back. "What's wrong, Five?! Are you scared she'll leave you too?!"

Five frowned firmly at him and continued to fight with him until the knife, stained brown from cutting the cake, fell to the floor. Two dashed forward and grabbed it so that it couldn't be wielded by Nine again. "It's over! It's all over, Nine! Stop!" Five cried out desperately to his friend and tried to get through to him. Finally Nine pulled back and stumbled along the floor towards the hall, staring at his best friend and his fiancé. "But it's not over, Five! It'll never be over!" his face changed with absolute distraught.

"I'll never forget this and I'm never going to get over this! I'm just done- Done with both of you!" Nine stormed out and back to his room. Immediately One spoke, "He's dangerous! We can't just let him run off- Someone needs to go after him!" The female closed her optics sadly and nodded, "I'll… I'll go." Five tried to stop her by getting in front of her, but she protested, "No, Five, this is all my fault. I should've ended things with Nine long ago and it would've never turned into this." In the other room Nine had become fully distraught.

He rushed into his shared bedroom with Seven and reached underneath, pulling out a small box. He removed the lid and revealed the Talisman tucked inside. This was the only way. "Everyone has turned against me," Nine lamented to the empty room and pressed the buttons on the front until it opened to him. "This is the only way! They will be sorry they betrayed me like this!" A bright green light filled the room and it was what Seven saw from the living room as she came after him. "Nine?!" she cried out in alarm and ran into the room right as Nine slumped on his side.

The Talisman fell to the floor, filled with his soul, and his face stared emptily into the room. Seven gasped before following with an actually scream at the sight. "Nine, no!" Seven dropped down beside his body. "No, no, Nine! This can't- No!" Five rushed in behind her and also gave a cry. He dropped down and tried to shake him awake. "Nine, no, please!" he desperately begged as Seven trembled beside him. Soon both of them broke down into tears together, staring at his body. Seven clutched onto Five, "Oh Creator, Five!" Five paused before suddenly lashing out and pushing her back.

"This is all because of you!" Seven stared back in mortification, "But… But we're… We're all that's left… I love you." Five shook his head with a look of anger. "But I don't love you! Because of you and this- This stupid thing we started- you-!... We killed him…" His voice trailed off as he realized the truth, "We both killed him…" Yet Seven still watched after him, unable to move and unwilling to leave. Five turned on her again with a firm look, "You wanted out and now you've got it. There's no more wedding, no more anything… Just leave me with him."

Slowly Seven rose to her feet and turned to leave when Six stumbled in. "What's going on?!" She tried to stop him, but the striped male caught sight of Nine's state. "No! No, Nine! Nine's dead!" Six dropped onto his knees and shook the zippered male's limp body. His pen tipped fingers clawed at the male's front desperately. "Wake up, Elijah! Please!" Six began to weep black tears of ink while Five leaned down to Nine's face. His face was filled with remorse and total sadness.

"Oh Nine, you clutch the Talisman in your hands. Like a poison, you were tainted by our betrayal, but there is none that I can take. If I could kiss your lips and take my own death, if only to bring you back, I would. For Nine, it was you who I loved, and not Seven. Only you, but alas I was a fool to let you die. I will kiss thy lips and hope my body will simply stop. That I may die along with my love." Five kissed Nine's lips and held him in his arms. At this moment the Talisman glowed with a brilliant green light.

Six gasped and laid a hand on his chest, "Five, the Talisman! I-I think it's Nine!" Five waved him off, not paying any attention. "Leave us, Six! He's already gone… Let me die with him… Oh, happy dagger, use me as your sheath!" He pulled out the knife that Nine had used earlier, that he had taken from Two, and brought it down to his chest. Suddenly Nine reached out and caught his wrist. His face slowly started to regain life and he began to breathe once more. Five and Six both gasped as Nine sat upwards once more.

"F-Five," he choked out and looked to the buttoned male. "D-Did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?" Five stared in awe as Six chimed in, "Five, your kiss brought him back to life! It's a miracle!" Five smiled to his best friend and hugged him tightly. "Of course I did… I only was with Seven because I actually loved you the entire time!" Nine smiled and tugged him closer, "Then kiss me again, Five! I forgive you, just- Don't ever betray me again!" The Healer leaned in and took his best friend's lips in a warm kiss.

Regardless of what happened now, they now had a chance for something brand new, and they wouldn't lose that again.

 _ **The End**_

"What do you think?!" Six's voice perked in delight and his optics darted around to look at the other Stitchpunks. His smile was wide and he was certainly eager to see what the others thought. Everyone was basically staring at the striped male with unreadable looks on their faces. Finally Nine spoke, "What a story, Six!" Eight broke in, "What an ending. What the hell happened there?" Six got a sheepish smile, "There was, umm, another ending… But I liked the happy one better." Everyone nodded and agreed, save Eight. "I could've gone for Nine trying to kill everyone."

Nine gave a nervous chuckle and put an arm around Five's shoulders, "At least it's a story for the holiday, right?" The Healer smiled back, even when One gave a scoff in response. "That was more fitting for a Halloween story perhaps, not a… Wait, this is absolutely not a holiday!" Everyone seemed to chuckle at his protests and One insisted, "Oh yes, laugh, but you all know that this is simply _not_ a holiday." Either way, Six crossed over to sit down, his smile turning proud now at his work.

Nine looked to his best friend, Five, with a warm smile, "So, uh… Happy April Fools, Five?" Five chuckled a little, "Happy April Fools, Nine. Thanks for not killing yourself." Nine laughed in amusement, "Just thank me for not taking you with me!" The two laughed together now, thoroughly amused at the sheer thought of it.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Mable: …So yes, it is a 9 version of the room with a Disney ending, and also Six's fanfiction. XD I don't own 9 or the Room. Happy April Fools!**


End file.
